


Volleyball is Love, Volleyball is Life

by kidakunx2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, I PROMISE IM WORKING ON A REAL FIC THOUGH, M/M, here enjoy your sin feast, i can't believe this is the first thing i uploaded on here please for GIVE ME, i posted this on tumblr and it got 0 notes and i had to share, jESUS CHRIST I AM SO SORRY, oh my god i am so fuckign sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a volleyball themed tribute to our favorite shrek meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball is Love, Volleyball is Life

>I was only 15 years old  
>I loved volleyball so much, I had all the equipment and magazines  
>I pray to the volleyballs every night before bed, thanking them for the life I’ve been given  
>“Volleyball is love” I say; “Volleyball is life”  
>My teammate hears me and calls me the king of the court  
>I know he was just jealous of my devotion for volleyball  
>I called him a shrimp  
>He slaps me and my captain sends me to go sit on the bench  
>I’m crying now, and my face hurts  
>I sit on the bench and it’s really cold  
>Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me  
>It’s Oikawa  
>I am so happy  
He whispers into my ear “This is my court.”  
>He grabs me with his powerful setter hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees  
>I’m ready  
>I spread my ass-cheeks for Oikawa  
>He jump-serves the ball into my butt-hole  
>It hurts so much but I do it for the volleyball  
>I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water  
>I push against his force  
>I want to please Oikawa  
>He roars in a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his perfect serves  
>My coach walks in  
>Oikawa looks him straight in the eyes and says “If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.”  
>Oikawa leaves through the window  
>Volleyball is love. Volleyball is life.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words  
> come scream with me at kidakunx2.tumblr.com


End file.
